Crystalline Tainted Ivories
by The Renaissance Era
Summary: [One-shot. EyesxKanone.] One day, Eyes gets depressed and breaks, as his being cursed gets to him. A certain friend helps mend and ease him...


**author's notes:** this is my lame attempt to make a SPIRAL fic! (well, after watching it) but anyway! This is also THE FIRST story for the account of the Renaissance Era (haha! I beat you, Aya!) so, anyway, enjoy this ONE SHOT! (a short, short drabble, if I say so myself…) This is pretty pathetic (in my opinion) please review! Thanks a lot!

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO not own SPIRAL or Suiri no Kizuna nor their gorgeous characters…

**Other notes from the other Renaissance Era members:**

**Aya**Gorgrous as in Ayumu and Mizu-kun!  
**Kyoy**Admit it. You like Mizu more than Ayumu.  
**Aya**Nooo… I don't!  
**Kyoy**You nearly named your alarm clock "Mizu-kun".  
**Aya**B-but… but! ­-_runs away in shame-  
_**Kyoy**SHAME! SHAME!

**Crystalline Tainted Ivories**  
_By The Renaissance Era's  
Shimo Hyozan_

His gentle fingers traced lightly upon the ivory keys as he sat on the cushioned bench of his piano. Purple eyes looked at his hands, eyelids closing afterwards. Taking in a deep breath, he positioned his fingers properly and opened his eyes.

With that, he started to play.

The tone was slow and was pleasing to the ears. It created a very relaxing and calm mood. The music filled the entire hotel suite that eventually someone was attracted by it.

"Eyes-kun?" A clear voice of inquiry spoke.

Slender fingers ceased their actions as the hands rested lightly upon the keys. Eyes breathed in deeply as he heard footsteps approach him. He then felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and a smile suddenly carved into his lips.

"Kanone." He acknowledged.

"Eyes-kun… are you okay?" Kanone replied from behind.

"I'm… I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

The hand on the shoulder suddenly left its place as Kanone walked to the side of the enormous piano. He peeked through the opening and looked at the wooden hammers as he spoke knowingly,

"You know, music reflects the way a person feels. For other musicians, but most especially, you."

He took some steps towards the renowned pianist and cupped his chin in one hand. Gold eyes gazed into purple ones lovingly. "Eyes-kun, what's wrong? Please tell me…"

Eyes looked to a side as Kanone's finger traced a line on his smooth, creamy cheek. It sent small shivers but nonetheless, it felt quite good to him. He gathered all his will to finally speak, "Kanone, I-I… I feel really bad. I seem to feel so… _cursed_." His shoulders dropped slightly in defeat as he leaned forward and heaved a sigh.

"We're all cursed. All the Blade Children have been cursed from the moment of their birth. You know that, Eyes." Kanone said.

"But why is it I feel that I carry the most?" He bent his head low as clear tears dropped on the white keys. "Why…?"

Kanone was suddenly urged to sit beside his friend who was suffering right in front of him. He took hold of Eyes' shoulders and faced him to himself. "Hey, look at me. Please, Eyes?" He said and in a few seconds, the head tilted upwards and he was faced with a man so strong, yet was broken at the moment.

"Listen to me, Eyes-kun. You shouldn't take the entire burden on your shoulders. All these challenges, you shouldn't face alone. We're a team, a group, a family that faces everything, big or small, together. It would be unfair in the part of your fellow cursed if you took on most of them." And with that, he wrapped his arms around Eyes' torso and brought him close to him in a comforting hug. The pianist returned the same as he rested his forehead on his friend's shoulder. Free falling tears still continued their descent.

Gold orbs looked at the man in his arms, still broken but was trying to heal. He rubbed the back with one hand as the other massaged the head gently. "Don't worry, I'll always be here for you, Eyes-kun. We can take on the challenges together, okay? Rio, Kousuke, Ryouko… they too take on the same challenges. You are no different from us." Kanone whispered softly in Eyes' ear as they continued holding onto each other for what seemed eternity. Neither of them complained. Both were satisfied.

**author's last notes:** okay, that sucked big time…the end was the crappiest thing I've ever done. My lame attempts to make a spiral fic. Oh well, that's life, let's live with it. Again, reviews please! Thanks so much for reading this!

**Epal notes:**

**Kyoy**SHAME! SHAME!**  
Aya: **_Anyway… _You beat me, Shimo-chan! You placed the FIRST FIC! Nooo... and you're probably gonna kill me when you get back from Dumaguete because I added this conversation. Muwahah. Yes, dearest readers, this note of mine wasn't here when she first uploaded. But since this is a _joint_ account and granted that I too know the password… _-evil laughter- _  
**Kyoy**Please don't tell me you're going to edit the punctuation marks…  
**Aya**Oh but of course I… _WILL_! (Wait, I already did.) I _NEED_ TO EDIT STUFF!  
**Kyoy**OC. o.O This is why TF is taking so long…  
**Aya**I hope you don't mind the editing I did, Shimo-chan. I didn't touch the words you used, don't worry!  
**Kyoy**...Just the stupid punctuations.  
**Aya**Punctuations and capitalizations are _not_ stupid! They are essential! Like, the meaning of life!  
**Kyoy**-_ignores her- _The Tsubasa Syaoran panels…

**ZRealKyoy**_-screams-_ Impostor! You are not the real Kyoy! That's because the real Kyoy would get the fonts right! It's "Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE", amateur! Whahahahahahah! _-laughs manically into the sunset-_


End file.
